popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios)
and Possum Pearl in a scene from Famous Studios' Hill-billing and Cooing (1956)]] Famous Studios was the animation division of Paramount Pictures, founded in 1942 after Paramount took control of Fleischer Studios and ousted its founders Max and Dave Fleischer in 1941. The studios continued to produce Popeye cartoons and also of Superman, Little Audrey and other characters until its dissolution in 1967. This is a list of the 122 cartoons starring Popeye the Sailor and produced by Paramount Pictures's Famous Studios (later known as Paramount Cartoon Studios) from 1942 to 1957. These were produced after Paramount's new studio took over from Fleischer Studios, which had started the Popeye cartoon series in 1933. Notes All cartoons are one-reel in length (6 to 10 minutes). The first 14 shorts (You're a Sap, Mr. Jap through Cartoons Ain't Human) are in black-and-white. All remaining cartoons, beginning with Her Honor the Mare, are in color. Unlike the Fleischer Studios entries, the director credits for these shorts represent the actual director in charge of that short's production. The first animator credited handled the animation direction. The numbers listed next to each cartoon continue the numbering of the Fleischer entries. The black-and white Popeye cartoons were sold to television distributors Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) in 1956, and the color cartoons were sold to a.a.p. the following year. The original opening and closing Paramount titles were cut for TV syndication. By the early 2000s, the Popeye shorts were owned by Turner Entertainment, whose Cartoon Network broadcast restored versions of many of the shorts as part of an anthology series called The Popeye Show. Those shorts are noted below. ''Popeye the Sailor'' series Official DVD availability The black-and-white Famous Studios cartoons were released as part of Warner Home Video's Popeye the Sailor third DVD collection. The color cartoons are being released on Blu-ray and DVD through the Warner Archive Collection. * Popeye the Sailor: 1941–1943, Volume 3, released on November 4, 2008, includes the 14 black-and-white Famous Studios cartoons released in 1942 and 1943 (from You're a Sap, Mr. Jap to Cartoons Ain't Human) along with the 18 Fleischer cartoons from 1941 and 1942 (Problem Pappy through Baby Wants a Bottleship) * Popeye the Sailor: The 1940s, Volume 1, released on December 11, 2018, includes 14 cartoons released in 1943 through 1945 (from Her Honor the Mare to Mess Production) * Popeye the Sailor: The 1940s, Volume 2, released on June 18, 2019, includes 15 cartoons released in 1946 through 1947 (from House Tricks? to All's Fair at the Fair) * Popeye the Sailor: The 1940s, Volume 3, released on September 17, 2019, includes 17 cartoons released in 1948 through 1949 (from Olive Oyl for President to The Fly's Last Flight) See also *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios) *''Popeye the Sailor'' *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978 – 1981, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye and Olive Comedy Show'' (1981 – 1983, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987 – 1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001 – 2003, Cartoon Network) Notes Category:Popeye's Episodes Category:Famous Studios Category:Lists Category:Theatrical Popeye Cartoons